Temen Tidur Siang (JinSeob)
by PanggilAjaKakanda
Summary: Soal Woojin yang kurang tidur karna, terlalu sibuk buat sama tugas kuliahnya. Sampe akhirnya si sepupu, Daniel suruh milih cowok mana yang dia suka sambil nyodorin layar HP-nya. Dan besoknya, seorang anak SMP udah dateng ke tempatnya buat jadi temen tidur siangnya. Produce101season2 / Woojin / Hyungseob / Daniel / Seongwoo / Wanna One / OngNiel / Switch Age / YAOI
1. 1 of 1

Bosen. Itu yang Daniel rasain pas adek sepupunya yang biasanya ngeduluin jalan sama pacarnya malah forsir diri buat ngerjain tugas kuliah. Udah beda emang sekarang mah. Ya gimana ngga? Woojinnya udah diputusin sama Youngmin. Bukannya apa-apa sih, sebenernya dari apa yang Daniel liat sendiri Woojin itu pengen banget ngabisin waktu sama Youngmin padahal mah Youngmin lagi sibuk sama tugas kuliahnya. Kan jatohnya jadi ngehambat. Kalo kata Youngmin; Woojin itu terlalu _childish_. Posesif iya... Cemburu iya... Egois iya... Makanya dia minta putus. Woojin yang emosi sesaat gara-gara dengerin alesan Youngmin akhirnya langsung bilang iya. Namanya juga ababil, kemarin bilang putus besoknya ngajak balikan lagi. Youngmin ga maulah, dia udah cukup tau nanti akhirnya gimana. Putus lagi. Dan seminggu abis itu Youngmin udah ngegandeng anak pendeta yang ngapain aja tetep keliatan kalem, Kim Donghyun. Ga ada yang salah sih menurut Daniel, cuma adek sepupunya aja yang ga bisa _move on_. Dan itu yang jadi tugas dia sekarang. Pasalnya, kemarin pas Woojin pulang ke rumahnya, mamanya bilang dia kayak mayat hidup dan Daniel yang tinggal bareng diapartment ini sama Woojin, ditugasin buat bikin adeknya itu jadi lebih baik.

Ini udah sebulan abis Woojin putus, dan yang jadi pelampiasannya itu tugas kuliah. Dari yang harus dikumpulin 2 hari lagi sampe 2 bulan lagi, Woojin langsung kerjain dalam waktu 3 hari 5 tugas mata kuliah. Daniel sih tau banget kalo Woojin ga mau inget-inget sama kenangannya sama Youngmin, makanya sok sibuk sampe kurang banget tidur. Itulah yang ditakutin mamanya Woojin, anaknya bisa _drop_ kalo begini terus. Daniel sama tantenya sih ga pernah putus kontak, secara Woojin lagi butuh-butuhnya diperhatiin. Diomongin ga mau denger, dipaksa tidur malah Daniel yang ketiduran terus ditinggal kabur. Jadi pusingkan.

 **Drrt Drrt**

HP Daniel geter, tanda ada chatt masuk. Pas liat siapa yang ngirim Daniel langsung ngembangin senyum kelincinya.

* * *

 **Seongwoo**

Yang, dimana?

. 

**Daniel**  
Di hatimu kkk

.

 **Seongwoo**

Gua hajar juga nih, yang

.

 **Daniel**

Ayo, yang... Di kasur, ya

Eh tapi jatohnya gua yg

hajar lu kalo gitu kkk

.

 **Seongwoo**

DASAR MESUM!

UDAHLAH, GUA PULANG SAMA JAEHWAN AJA

.

 **Daniel**

10 menit lagi gua nyampe kampus

Tunggu aja di gerbang

* * *

Abis ngirim _chatt_ itu Daniel sama sekali ga nungguin balesan dari pacarnya. Dia langsung nyamber kunci motor sama jaketnya. Bodo amat sama Woojin yang keganggu gara-gara gerakan dia yang kelewat cepet. Sekarang yang penting itu jangan sampe Seongwoo dianter pulang sama Jaehwan. Bayangin aja Daniel ga rela. Salah sendiri sih emang, siapa suruh bikin pacarnya ngambek? Jarak dari apartment ke kampus emang deket, makanya Woojin sama Daniel lebih milih buat tinggal di apartment dibanding rumah mereka masing-masing. Jauh. Ga lama Daniel udah nyampe aja di depan gerbang kampus dan di sana udah ada Seongwoo yang nunggu sambil sesekali ngecek jam tangannya, ga lupa muka kelewat bete-nya nyambut kedatangan Daniel.

"Capek, ya?" tanya Daniel sambil buka kaca helmnya. Seongwoo cuma muterin matanya males.

"Pake nanya lagi lu!" Daniel mah ketawa-ketawa aja, orang dia suka ekspresi marah Seongwoo. Agak aneh sih, tapi buat dia muka marahnya Seongwoo itu imut.

"Udah, yuk naik. Ntar si Woojin keburu kabur nugas lagi. Pusing gua liatnya." curhat Daniel sambil ngasih helm lain ke Seongwoo.

"Dia masih forsir diri?" tanya Seongwoo khawatir. Ya, orang terakhir ketemu Woojin makin kurus mana rada pucet.

"Udah jadi rutinitas malah, yang." jawab Daniel prihatin.

"Bantuin dong, gimana sih jadi kakak sepupu ga guna banget!" malah kena lagi, kemarin-kemarin sama tante sekarang sama pacar.

"Ya bantu mikir dong, yang. Gua ga ada ide soalnya." pasrah Daniel. Seongwoo diem sebentar. Lagi mikir. Ga berapa lama dia langsung jentikin jarinya. Bukan buat manggil burung, barusan dapet ide.

"Cariin temen tidur siang aja!"

Ide Seongwoo itu bagus. Banget malah. Cuma ya...

"Apaan sih, kak? Gua ga butuh tidur siang. Kayak anak kecil aja." sewot Woojin. Baru dijelasin dikit malah dipotong, pake emosi lagi. Kurang tidur emang.

"Lu itu masih muda, dek. Butuh istirahat. Gua ngeliatin lu kali pas kemari, dan lu cuma tidur 2 jam sehari. Lu kira itu bagus?" Seongwoo sih cuma ngeliatin aja sambil duduk di sofa, lumayan drama _live_. Kapan lagi bisa nonton pacarnya yang mesum jadi bijak?

"Gua ga ngantuk kok, jadi biasa aja." kan, kepala batu emang. Greget Daniel. Diambilah HP-nya yang ada di kantong. Dibuka aplikasi yang dulu nemuin dia sama Seongwoo,Temen Tidur Siang. Woojin mah ngeliatin aja, secara tadi Daniel cuma bilang dia perlu tidur siang.

"Pilihin dong, dek." suruh Daniel sambil nyodorin HP-nya yang lagi nampilin muka-muka calon temen tidur siangnya Woojin. Si anak semester 2 liat-liat bentar sambil mikir. Akhirnya dia milih yang pojok kiri bawah. Imut. Gemes sendiri dia jadinya. Langsunglah Daniel klik foto yang Woojin pilih.

"Lu besok ada kelas siang kan?" baru juga Woojin mau buka suara buat nanya, eh Daniel nanya duluan.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Jam?"

"Jam 2."

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Ihh gimana nih, Hwi? Lusa Mingming ulang tahun, tapi uang jajanku dipotong mama." rengek Hyungseob pake muka sedihnya. Salah sendiri sih, dikasih kartu ATM malah uang tabungannya ludes dari jatah sebulan diabisin 4 hari. Dipotonglah uang jajannya, sekarang Hyungseob malah keabisan uang. Boros emang.

"Hmm gimana, ya?" Daehwi ngeliatin muka Hyungseob yang minta dikasihani sambil mikirin jalan keluar buat temennya. Bukannya apa, Daehwi itu tau banget Minghao a.k.a. adek dari temen di depannya ini kayak apa. Minghao atau yang sering dipanggil Justin itu kalo minta hadiah pasti yang minimal harganya jutaan, nah ini temennya malah keabisan uang. Kan bingung dia jadinya.

 **BRUK**

Baru juga mikir, Gunhee dateng tiba-tiba terus duduk seenaknya di meja Hyungseob.

"Kenapa, Hee?" tanya Hyungseob bingung, iyalah orang temennya ini dari awal masuk gerbang sekolah senyam-senyum, lah sekarang pas mau les dateng-dateng mukanya ditekuk. PMS? Mungkin, kalo temennya itu cewek. Tapi sayang Gunhee itu cowok kayak mereka, dengan fitur tambahan pastinya.

"Kesel gua! Masa tadi ada 3 orang order gua, nah sekarang malah di- _cancle_ semua!" kedip. Kedip. Kedip. Bingung si Hyungseob.

"Lu masih kerja jadi agen temen tidur siang?" tanya Daehwi, si Gunhee langsung ngangguk cepet.

"Agen tidur siang?" beo Hyungseob sambil miringin kepalanya. Susah emang kalo dari kecil udah jadi orang kaya, mana mau susah-susah nyari uang sendiri? Nah sekarang ada kerjaan yang _hits_ begini, dianya ga tau.

"Itu kerjaan, Seob." jawab Gunhee sekenanya. Tau situasi dia mah.

"Eh mendingan lu kerja jadi temen tidur siang aja, Seob! 2 jam 1 juta lho, lumayan buat beli hadiah si Mingming." mata Hyungseob langsung berbinar. Langsunglah dia minta diajarin sama 2 temennya yang udah jadi agen tetap. Ga lama abis dia daftar dan kasih fotonya, HP-nya langsung bunyi. Notif dari aplikasinya.

"EH GILA! UDAH 20 AJA YANG ORDER!" teriak Gunhee. Gimana ga kaget? Orang biasanya yang order dia paling banyak 3 orang. Nah ini Hyungseob belum 10 menit jadi agen udah 20 orang yang _order_.

"I-ini harus diapain?" tanya Hyungseob bingung.

"Pilih mana yang mau lu temenin, Seob." jawab Daehwi gemes. Diliatin lokasi sama nama orang order satu-satu, akhirnya Hyungseob pilih yang deket sama tempat les mereka plus umurnya ga terlalu jauh. Ya biar gimana kan Hyungseob masih kelas 3 SMP, ntar kalo dapetnya om-om mesum gimana? Soalnya kata Daehwi mereka cuma nemenin _client_ tidur siang aja ga lebih, itu udah masuk _S.O.P._ kerjaan mereka dan Hyungseob ga mau salah pilih.

 **KLIK**

"Kang Daniel?" tanya Daehwi sama Gunhee barengan pas liat Hyungseob cuma nerima 1 orderan.

"Satu aja, Seob?" Hyungseob ngangguk.

"Kalo uangnya kurang gimana?" Hyungseob mikir.

"Abis... Cuma tinggal besok aja waktunya. Kalo lusa kan Mingming udah ulang tahun dan ga ada les juga, jadi ga ada alesan."


	2. 2 (END)

Jam 1.20 _p.m._ Woojin udah siap sama tas dan kunci motornya. Baru juga mau pake sepatu, bel _apartment_ udah bunyi aja. Ga mungkin Daniel, dia udah bilang mau pergi sama Seongwoo dari setengah jam yang lalu dan ga mungkin dia udah pulang. Secara kalo dikasih pilihan; mending jalan-jalan sama Seongwoo atau diem di _apartment_ bareng Woojin? Daniel dengan cengiran kelincinya pasti jawab; mending ngabisin sisa hidup bareng Seongwoo.

 **TING**

 **TONG**

Pas kedua kakinya udah masuk ke sepatu, akhirnya Woojin jalan ke arah pintu buat liat siapa yang dateng.

 **CEKLEK**

Kening Woojin langsung mengkerut. Ada anak yang tinggi badannya ga sampe sebahu dia lagi berdiri di depan pintu sambil tangan kirinya megang payung yang basah, ga lupa bajunya ditutupin jas ujan warna biru semi transparan yang ada gambar pororo di tengahnya.

"Kak Kang Daniel ada?" tanyanya sambil ngeliat Woojin takut-takut. Ya gimana? Namanya juga orang baru putus, masa iya senyum-senyum, mana Woojin _mood_ -nya lagi ga beres gara-gara kurang tidur jadi tambah bete-lah mukanya.

"Lagi jalan sama pacarnya." si mungil langsung masang muka _shock_ -nya.

"Kenapa emang?" tumben-tumbenan Woojin mau basa-basi. Ga juga sih, dia kasian aja liat anak di depannya yang sekarang tadi pasang muka _shock_ abis itu diganti sama muka kecewa.

"Kan kemarin kak Kang Daniel _order_ aku buat jadi temen tidur siangnya, kak. Katanya buat hari ini, alamatnya juga di sini." katanya panjang lebar sambil majuin bibir _plum_ -nya.

"Bentar, gua coba telpon dulu." si mungil cuma ngangguk semangat sambil senyum manis. Dikeluarin HP-nya dari saku celana, langsung dipanggil kontaknya Daniel. Nada panggilan ketiga baru diangkat.

 _"Udah dateng temen tidur siangnya, Jin?"_ baru juga Woojin mau buka suara, udah keduluan sama tebakan Daniel.

"Nah itu lu tau, kak. Kasian nih anak dateng ke sini ujan-ujanan. Bur-"

 _"Gua baru satu ronde sama Seongwoo. Kan lu kasian juga, ya udah lu aja yang tidur biar ga sia-sia dia dateng ke sana. Bayarannya dalem amplop yang ada di rak buku lu yang paling atas."_

 **PIP**

Sambungan diputus sepihak. Giliran ditelpon lagi nomor si kakak sepupu malah ga aktif. Ini pasti ada hubungannya sama yang kemarin. Ngomong-ngomong soal kemarin... Dia baru inget ini anak yang kemarin dia pilih.

"Pantesan." gumam Woojin yang masih bisa didenger sama Hyungseob. Langsunglah si anak SMP miringin kepala sambil kedip-kedip bingung. Gemesin. Eh tunggu, Woojin bingung kenapa tuh anak malah nunduk dalem? Mana tadi Woojin sempet liat pipinya jadi merah. Woojin takut dia kena demam, tapi kalo iya kenapa kepalanya ga basah? Apa karna barusan Woojin senyum sampe ginsulnya keliatan? Kemungkinan besar, ya.

"Ayo, masuk." setelah sekian lama mikir, akhirnya Woojin milih ngalah. Jadilah dia bolos hari ini, lagian dia juga males ikut mata kuliah hari ini. Kalo dulu sih dia pasti dengan senang hati langsung ikut, secara mata kuliah hari ini bareng sama kelas Youngmin. Tapi berhubung udah putus, hari ini pasti dia bakal ketemu Youngmin aja. Pasti ada Donghyun, temen sekelas Youngmin yang merangkap sebagai pacarnya.

"Kak, jas ujannya sama payungnya taro dimana?" tanya Hyungseob pas baru masuk ke dalem _apartment_ Woojin-Daniel. Dia masih _stuck_ di daerah pintu masuk, takut air dari jas ujan sama payungnya netes kemana-mana.

"Gantung aja di balik pintu, payung taro di sudut sana."

 **.**

 **\\( °×° )/**

 **.**

Sekarang mereka udah ada di kamar Woojin. Bisa Hyungseob liat sendiri kalo kakak yang punya kamar ini suka banget sama warna hitam, soalnya semua yang ada di kamar Woojin itu didominasi sama warna hitam. Ga serem sih, soalnya ada beberapa _item_ yang warnanya putih. Agak berantakan sih, maklum cowok _plus_ anak kuliah.

"Ya udah, ayo tidur aja." kata Woojin datar sambil dia rebahin badan di kasur bagian kiri, untung Woojin tau gimana kerjanya temen tidur siang dari calon kakak sepupu iparnya yang udah jadi alumni terbaik, katanya. Hyungseob yang masih pemula langsung gelagapan. Mata beningnya langsung nyari kursi buat naro tas ranselnya. Langsunglah dia jalan ke meja belajar Woojin terus naro tasnya di atas kursi. Dibukanya resleting ranselnya, langsung diambil boneka Judy kesayangannya yang selalu dia peluk tiap mau tidur. Woojin yang dari tadi ngeliatin cuma senyum-senyum geli. Lucu aja boneka kelincinya, apalagi yang megang. Eh.  
Hyungseob udah naik ke ranjang Woojin terus dia narik selimut. Di luar masih ujan, mana jendela kamar Woojin dibuka pula. Makin dingin, enak buat tidur.

"Selamat tidur, kak." kata Hyungseob sambil nyamanin posisinya terus merem. Woojin ga bisa berhenti senyum gara-gara tingkah gemesin anak di sampingnya. Sekarang mereka lagi tidur dengan posisi hadep-hadepan. Jadi Woojin bisa liat Hyungseob yang cepet banget langsung tidur lelap. Gimana ngga? Dia kan kecapekaan jalan kaki dari tempat les ke _apartment_ ini. Mana sebelum ke sini dia harus ngumpet-ngumpet dari guru sama supirnya. Untung Daehwi sama Gunhee mau bantuin dia.

Satu tangan Woojin keangkat buat rapihin poni panjang Hyungseob yang nutupin matanya. Rambutnya halus kayak rambut bayi, bibir _plum_ -nya yang kebuka sebesar jari kelingking bikin senyum Woojin makin lebar. Kalo begini sih yang ditemenin tidur mana bisa ikutan tidur? Tapi berhubung Woojin tadi pagi baru tidur 4 jam, jadilah sekarang dia lumayan ngantuk dan ga lama nyusul Hyungseob ke alam mimpi.

Setelah 3 jam tidur nyenyak akhirnya Woojin kebangun dalam keadaan lebih seger. Selama ini kalo tidur bawaannya dia mimpi ditinggal Youngmin terus, makanya dia males tidur. Mending ngerjain tugas.

"Masih tidur ternyata." kata Woojin sepelan mungkin biar bocah di sampingnya ga kebangun. Entah dateng dari mana, Woojin langsung ngambil HP-nya terus buka aplikasi kamera.

 **JEPRET**

Kebidiklah Hyungseob yang lagi tidur dengan posisi menghadap ke langit-langit kamar Woojin, tangan kirinya lagi ngegenggem ujung selimut sementara tangan satunya lagi megang telinga boneka kelincinya yang udah di ujung ranjang. Gemesin emang. Woojin cukup mager sih buat bangun dari tempat tidur. Akhirnya dia cuma ngeliatin acara tidur siangnya Hyungseob yang kebablasan sampe sore. Iya, sekarang Hyungseob lagi ngucek-ngucek matanya setelah 4 jam tidur lelap.

"Udah bangun?" tanya Woojin yang lagi sandaran di _headboard_ ranjang sambil ngeliatin Hyungseob. Yang diliatin langsung nyerngit bingung. Ditatap sekelilingnya. Asing.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Hyungseob pake suara seraknya, kedua tangan udah dia kepalin buat ngucek matanya.

"Di kamar gua." jawab Woojin santi.

"Oh... Di kamar kak- APA?" oke, sekarang nyawa Hyungseob udah kekumpul semuanya. Langsunglah Hyungseob liat jam tangannya. Telat 2 jam dari jam pulang les. Buru-buru Hyungseob turun dari ranjang, terus masukin bonekanya ke dalem tas.

"Woy, dek! Mau kemana?" Woojin yang dari tadi cuma ngeliatan Hyungseob beres-beres mau pulang langsung loncat dari tempat tidur pas temen tidur siangnya lari keluar kamar.

"Aku harus pulang, kak. Udah telat!" teriak Hyungseob sambil lari ke pintu depan.

"Bayarannya belum gua kasih kan?" Hyungseob yang mau buka gagang pintu langsung berhenti.

"Tunggu sebentar, gua ambil dulu." Woojin lari lagi ke dalem kamarnya, adalah 3 menit dia di dalem kamar abis itu dia keluar lagi bawa amplop yang isinya bayaran jasa Hyungseob.

"Nih."

"Makasih, kak."kata Hyungseob sambil bungkuk 90 derajat ke Woojin.

"Ayo gua anter sampe rumah. Katanya udah te-"

"JANGAN, KAK!" teriak Hyungseob.

"A-aku bisa pulang sendiri." abis ngomong begitu Hyungseob langsung lari keluar _apartment_ Woojin.

 **.**

 **\\( °×° )/**

 **.**

"Kak, beneran ga ada kontaknya?" entah itu pertanyaan keberapa kali yang Woojin tanyain ke Daniel sebulan belakangan ini.

"Iya, _profile_ -nya aja ilang."

"Ilang?"

"Biasanya kalo _profile_ -nya ilang itu berarti dia udah berhenti kerja." itu Seongwoo yang lagi main ke _apartment_ mereka. Woojin bingung mau kecewa apa seneng. Kecewa gara-gara ga bisa hubungin bocah gemesin yang ga bisa keluar dari pikirannya atau seneng gara-gara itu anak ga ada yang bisa _order_ lagi.

"Kenapa sih emangnya, dek?" tanya Daniel heran.

"Itu... Jas ujan sama payungnya ketinggalan." halah alesan.

* * *

Di tempat lain...

"Seob, kenapa ga dipake aja sih uangnya? Kan udah dikasih juga ke elu." itu Gunhee yang gemes sama temennya yang suka nolak rejeki.

"Tau, kan dia juga yang ngasih." timpal Daehwi.

"Ih ga bisa dong! Masa yang harusnya 2 jam gara-gara aku ketiduran jadi 4 jam, itu aja udah 2 juta. Nah ini kakaknya nambahin jadi 4 juta, itu kan terlalu banyak!" bales Hyungseob ga terima.

"Susah emang ngomong sama anaknya om Suho." gumam Daehwi yang dianggukin sama Gunhee.

"Ya udah, lu ajak ketemuan aja si Kang Daniel!" usul Gunhee.

"Kan aku ga punya nomornya, Hee." langsunglah Gunhee buka aplikasi TTS dari HP-nya terus nyari _profile_ Kang Daniel.

"Ihhh Gunhee kenapa ga kasih tau dari dulu!"

"Ya kali aja lu mau make uangnya, kan gua bisa bantu ngabisin ntar." jawab Gunhee sambil nyengir. Ga lama Hyungseob ngetik beberapa kata terus dikirim ke nomornya si Daniel.

* * *

 ** _XXX_**  
 _Kak, ini Hyungseob yang jadi temen tidur siang kakak sebulan lalu._  
 _Bisa ga besok kita ketemu di 101 café?_

* * *

Baru juga mau minum, HP-nya udah geter. Ada pesen masuk dari nomor asing. Pas abis baca Daniel langsung teriak.

"DEK, LU DIAJAK KETEMUAN!"

 **.**

 **\\( °×° )/**

 **.**

Di sinilah Woojin sekarang, 101 _café_. Sebenernya mereka janjian 10 menit lagi, dianya aja yang ga sabaran. Udah 2 cangkir _americano_ dia abisin sambil nunggu si bocah yang kemarin minta ketemuan. Woojin yang milih duduk di depan _café_ biar bisa langsung liat si bocah dateng, terus aja celingukan buat nyari keberadaan Hyungseob. Sebuah mobil sedan hitam masuk ke daerah parkiran, pas udah berhenti pintu penumpangnya kebuka dan keluarlah orang yang dari tadi Woojin tunggu. Pas pandangan mereka ketemu Hyungseob langsung lari ke arah Woojin. Si anak kuliahan micingin mata buat mastiin apa yang dia liat. Bukan mukanya Hyungseob, dia lagi liatin bets di jas sekolah Hyungseob. SMP.

"Kakak udah lama, ya? Maaf ya, kak tad-"

"Ngga, gua tadi abis ngumpul sama temen di sini jadi sekalian aja. Lu ga telat kok." potong Woojin, ga lupa dia ngasih senyuman yang mamerin gingsulnya sebagai penutup. Hyungseob langsung senyum-senyum malu.

"Jadi?" denger pertanyaan _to the point_ dari Woojin, Hyungseob langsung ngambil sesuatu dari ranselnya. Amplop. Disodorinlah tuh amplop ke depan Woojin.

"Buat apa?"

"Yang kemarin kak Dan-"

"Woojin. Nama gua Woojin. Kalo Daniel itu sepupu gua." Hyungseob ngangguk paham sambil nahan malu.

"Po-pokoknya uang yang kakak kasih kebanyakan. Jad-"

"Ambil aja buat jajan." Hyungseob langsung geleng kuat.

"Uang jajan yang dikasih mamaku udah cukup, jadi sekarang ak-"

"Mamanya ada di rumah?" Hyungseob ngangguk lagi.

"Ya udah... Ayo, pulang." kata Woojin sambil narik pelan lengan Hyungseob ke tempat parkir mobilnya.

"Ka-kakak mau ngapain?"

"Mau bilang ke mama kamu kalo mulai sekarang dia ga perlu kasih kamu uang jajan, soalnya udah ada yang bakal nanggung semua kebutuhan kamu." Hyungseob nyerngit bingung.

"Siapa?"

"Aku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**


End file.
